The night
by themaltaboy
Summary: In this scene Irri and Arnette are coming to terms with the death of Rakharo


The night!

She had woken up again this night screaming his name and Arnette had noticed as usual, the single tear coming slowly down her left cheek. It was always the left cheek and even though he slept with his back to her, it just so happened that he had tossed and turned this night much more than usual as nightmares was a nightly occurrence, he could still clearly make out that she was crying and that it broke her heart every time the dream ended even though he knew nothing about her dreams or the reason for her nightly terrors. He had let it go when she answered vaguely about her reasons for her heartbreak every night but this time he just could not let it go, her tears crept right into his soul and tore his heart out. So he turned around as Irri laid back down and through her negative responses held her gently. She swore at him called him every negative Dothraki exploitive in the book. But she did not push him away and he just let her get it all out until she was screaming and crying her heart out. And he turned her to him and kissed her forehead and just held her as she screamed and cried for what seemed like an eternity until she just lay motionless, apathetic and silent, staring into his chest while he caressed her bare back and told her he loved her. "Irri, my love, please tell me what is going on"? He looked into her eyes with no reaction from her, stroked her cheek but nothing happened. "irri, i beg you please tell me what is breaking your heart every night? I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you tell me what is going on". He could lay with her like this for an eternity were it not for her being totally heartbroken. Then after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. "H-his n-name was Rakharo *sniffles* I-loved him" *sniffles*" Was he your husband, Irri"? He asked as he held her head in his hands and looked her in her eyes, looking for an answer in them, an answer she did not have to verbally utter herself." No, but we had p-plans to get married". She forced the story out of her inner most capsule where she could go if life got to hard she had her physical place and this place inside her, they gave her strength and power to go on." I am so sorry, Irri. What if I may ask, happened"? She looked at him with pleading eyes, almost saying please don't ask me to tell you that, please not that. He understood and held her tight whispering" I am sorry, my love, I am so sorry". "Arnette, do you remember when we were talking in grove and I asked you if I should want to be with someone else while we were together, if that would be ok, do you remember what you answered me"? " Yes I do, as vividly as if it was yesterday, I said that then you have my express permission to leave and that you had free willpower over all of this". " That is right, Arnette, I can safely say that were Rakharo to still be alive, I would be staying with him, I loved him, Arnette! He looked at her, she was a strong woman both inside and outside. He loved her more than he could explain in words. He wished he could have met Rakharo to shake his hand and tell him he was one lucky man and that he had his respect. He answered" I understand that wholeheartedly, Irri, I would have wanted you to be happy and I can see now that you would have been happy with him, which in turn would have made me happy". She let go of him, got out of bed, and walked over to the window and looking out into the sky, Arnette thought she was trying to come to terms with his death on a more finalizing plane and he understood there and then that she was his wife for now, but, when it was her time pass on and run with the spirits of her people she would once again become Rakharo's wife for all eternity. There was nothing he could do to change that. He got up , walked over to her and held her whispering in her ear "Irri, what I am about to say is straight from my heart, I can see that your love for Rakharo and his love for you is stronger than I could ever hope to have with you, that is not to say that I do not love you, because my love for you is stronger than anything I know. The fact that you said yes when I proposed still makes me happy to this day, I know also that were Rakharo to be alive, I would let you go to him and be with him for the rest of your life. Because I would know that you would be happy, and I can't give you that happiness but, I will try my utmost to put a smile everyday on those lips and joy in that heart honour of his memory but I will allow you to leave were you to find someone else, you would even have my blessing., my love, he says as he kisses her neck and holds her in his arms. They stay like that, naked as the day they were born, until daybreak


End file.
